


A queda de Jones

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: As Lendas do Historiador [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Doctor is a little obscure, Gen, Ianto is a Time Agent, Master is not the Master, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: Historiador apareceu em sua porta chamando sua atenção e ele sabia que teria que ir, não conseguia dizer não. Mesmo se soubesse o que iria ocorrer.





	1. Chapter 1

Quando ele chegou até mim dessa vez, eu estava sentando em um café chamado Ilha Paraiso, em planetóide que será destruído mais ou menos cem anos no futuro deles. Eu estava aqui quando isso ocorreu, nesse mesmo café tomando esse mesmo chá, quando isso ocorreu. É o meu passado. É o futuro dos bisnetos deles. Não ouço o som, raramente escuto, na verdade eu só o vejo quando ele permite que nós o vejamos, sei que isso é com todo mundo com quem ele escolhe viajar. Seja por muito tempo ou por pouco tempo.

Não sou como os outros que ele escolhe, na verdade, ele só me leva quando é assunto de vida ou morte. Não posso morrer e por isso sou a melhor opção para essas missões suicidas, mesmo que ele fique com peso em sua consciência por me sacrificar de maneira tão displicente. Ou eu acho que fica pela forma como me olha toda a vez que eu volto, às vezes demora muito, às vezes é rápido. Depende de como eu morro. E dessa vez não é diferente. Pelo o que eu vejo pelos seus olhos, ele está triste.

Ele se senta na minha frente sem dizer nada e eu sei que é algo complicado, ou já teria me puxado na direção de TARDIS e iniciado a viagem. Não digo nada, apenas me ajeito arrumando meu terno, meus olhos fixos neles enquanto brinco com a asa da xícara que estava na minha frente. O vejo se ajeitar na cadeira, enquanto puxava a manga de seu casaco, algo que ele costuma fazer quando está nervoso ou querendo esconder alguma coisa.

\- Eu preciso de sua ajuda, Ianto.

Levanto uma das minhas sobrancelhas, é claro que ele precisa da minha ajuda, ou não estaria aqui. Mas a forma como ele decide começa, me faz ficar com pulgas atrás da orelha.

\- Tyler ou Harkness?

Esses dois foram os únicos que me causaram problemas no passado, ambos por motivos muito parecidos. Ele se ajeita na cadeira de novo, sei que não quer fazer isso mais do que eu quero, mas paradoxos são coisas perigosas e acabam afetando todo o Universo e não só um pequeno planeta. Ao menos quando se trata desses dois. Eles já salvaram muitos planetas no meu passado e aparentemente no futuro deles.

\- Rose, hoje é o dia em que eu a salvo da Consciência Nestene.

Fico em silêncio por alguns segundos, não me lembro desse dia, então é meu futuro. Mas quando Tyler e eu nos conhecemos, foi à primeira vez de ambos, então não é hoje.

\- Com quem você quer que eu lide?

Ele desvia o olho para o braço dele e sei imediatamente quem é meu coração se aperta se tem alguém de quem eu realmente tenho medo é dele. O único em todo o Universo que poderia me matar se assim quisesse. Ele vira o rosto para mim de novo, seus olhos estão triste. Como o infinito.

\- É hoje que eu vou morrer?

\- Spoiler. Não posso te contar isso.

Dou de ombros e me levanto de maneira elegante, enquanto paro ao lado dele, nossos olhos se encontram por alguns segundos e ele sorrir. Aquele sorriso lunático e louco que me fez me apaixonar por ele imediatamente, não consegue evitar e sorrio de volta, enquanto estendo a mão. Ele pega e se levanta.

\- Vai fingir que não a conhece?

Por um segundo ele não responde, me levando até um poste, me fazendo levantar uma sobrancelha. O circuito camaleão não estava quebrado? Ou isso não ocorreu? Ele vira na esquina onde o poste estava e dou de cara coma a cabine da polícia azul, me fazendo sorrir de maneira carinhosa. Muitas aventuras já haviam se passado ali dentro, muitas outras ainda se passaram.

\- Tem noticias de River?

Ele abre a porta com um estalo, enquanto entramos e penso da ultima vez que falei com a mulher e não sei se ele vai gostar da resposta, por isso eu mudo de assunto. Parece mais seguro assim.

\- Meu quarto ainda existe?

Seu olhar me diz exatamente o que ele está pensando, mas não sou mais o mesmo homem que ele encontrou no passado e por isso eu consigo sustentar o olhar, não que isso seja fácil ou que meu coração não doa.

\- Está sim, mas eu queria evitar um massacre dessa vez.

Controlo um tremor que desceu pelo meu corpo, sim na ultima vez que me encontrei com Ele não fora nenhum pouco sutil. Dessa vez eu desvio o meu rosto.

\- Era uma guerra e o planeta iria ser destruído de qualquer forma.

\- Suas desculpas te deixam dormir bem à noite, Ianto?

O tom duro na voz dele me faz dar um passo para trás, mas ao mesmo tempo me lembra porque não viajamos com mais freqüência.

\- Se não quer que eu o enfrente, então por que está me levando?

Não há resposta, porque ela é óbvia. Eu sou o único louco o bastante para entreter-lo enquanto o Historiador faz o trabalho.  Por isso continuo caminhando em direção da porta, sabendo que não há mais nada para ser dito.

O TARDIS é um labirinto para qualquer um, mas conheço a nave com perfeição, sinto-a se deslocando no exato momento em que entro no meu quarto. Minhas armas e minhas roupas estão todas aqui do mesmo jeito que a deixei, não há uma cama, raramente durmo e quando o faço é mais uma meditação do que um sono. Acredito que tenha sido coisa de Bad Wolf, ou quem sabe por que meu organismo está se transformando de novo. Em que? Eu só posso imaginar. Mas não penso muito nisso quando começo a pegar minhas armas de curto alcance, não há porque usar minhas armas de fogo.

Subo de volta no exato momento em que pousamos, ele vira-se para mim percebendo que ainda estou com o mesmo terno e mesmo sabendo que consegue saber onde as armas estão, sei que não está mais irritado pela forma como sorrir para mim.

\- Eu vou te deixar onde eu sei que ele estará a parti daí você está só.

\- Vai me buscar, ou terei que usar meus próprios meios?

\- Está sozinho a parti daí.

Não me olha e isso me diz tudo, Tayler na frente. De novo. Controlo-me para não dizer nada, não vai valer à pena, ele vive em seu próprio mundo. Caminho em direção a porta, abrindo sem olhar para trás, sei o que vou ver e não quero. Fecho a porta a porta me vendo de frente a uma loja de conveniência, mas na porta da frente, suspiro enquanto eu entro no local no mesmo momento em que a nave se desmaterializa atrás de mim.

É um shopping no inicio dos anos dois mil, sinto certa repulsa por isso, nunca gostei muito da Terra e muito menos essa época. Eu prefiro o futuro, onde coisas como sexualidade e raça já estão superadas, as pessoas são menos babacas e mais interessadas na própria vida. Ainda sim, entro no local sabendo que vou ser observado, afinal sou o que eles consideram o modelo: branco de olhos claros. Apesar de ser moreno e não loiro. Com meu terno, pareço um empresário bem sucedido.

Mas sou muito mais do que isso, sou um assassino e um mercenário, já fui um Agente do Tempo e o mais próximo de um marido para alguém conhecido como Jack Harkness. Ao menos esse é o nome dele atual. Ele já teve alguns. Provavelmente sou o ser humano mais perigoso desse local, embora mal possa ser chamado assim depois de tudo o que já aconteceu comigo. Ainda sim, nasci e cresci na Terra há muito e muito tempo atrás.

Passo pela sessão de roupas, esse tipo de loja existe muitas e cada uma diferente da outra, onde se vendem de tudo. Torço meu nariz para a péssima qualidade das peças e me pergunto que tipo de pessoa realmente usaria isso, não que sempre fora rico, mas sempre tive um gosto único para o que me visto. É meu cartão de visitas no final de contas. Paro na sessão de cosméticos, onde uma mulher na casa dos vintes está atendendo um homem, sei quem são ambos e mal posso controlar meus impulsos de atacá-los. Mas meu trabalho é apenas com um deles.

Observo o homem por temo o suficiente para ele me notar, o que o faz se virar e sorrir daquele jeito lunático dele. Ambos são muito parecidos nesse sentido. Embora esse Time Lorde me em cara como se fosse me matar e me pergunto se essa é a primeira vez em que ele me encontra, mas o reconhecimento rapidamente passa pelos seus olhos e seu sorriso muda levemente. Ficando mais amistoso. Isso me deixa temeroso mais do que o ódio dele. Muito mais.

Ele se vira falando alguma coisa com a loira que apenas balança a cabeça de forma positiva, sorrindo como se flertasse e novamente me controlo para não cortar a cabeça dela naquele mesmo instante. Mas não cabe a mim terminar com a vida dela, existe paradoxo. Eu tenho que me lembrar disso com constância. O Time Lorde caminha na minha direção, colocando sua mão em seu bolso enquanto seu sorriso não muda, nem um pouco.

\- Espero que não tenha prometido encontrar com ela mais tarde, hoje é o dia em que Tyler e Historiador começam sua jornada pelo Universo.

Vejo-o virar a cabeça para trás, por alguns segundos, antes de virar-se para mim dando de ombros.

\- Essa é Rose Tyler então?

\- Não sabia?

\- Nunca a conheci.

Deixo minha sobrancelha se levantar em descrença, afinal não consigo acreditar nisso. Se tem alguém que existe mais lendas do que o Historiados, essa pessoa é o Doctor. Ele dá de ombros, fazendo aquela jaqueta de couro subisse levemente junto com a blusa de baixo e meus olhos ficam fixos no que eu vejo.

\- Gosta?

Subo meu olhar até o rosto dele, é mais velho do que eu, embora isso não signifique muita coisa. Atualmente eu tenho quase duzentos anos. Mas não posso negar que sempre tive uma queda por homens assim.

\- Você é casado, o que gosto ou não, não importa.

Sua expressão cai, ficando sério e seus olhos se tornam perigosos novamente, automaticamente levo minha mão até onde está minha faca enquanto percebo que a mão dele está segurando alguma coisa no casaco.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Jones?

\- Historiador me mandou para lidar com você, mas não disse exatamente como.

\- Típico e você veio preparado para me estripar. Típico também.

\- Sou um mercenário, vim para o que fosse necessário.

Ele balançou a cabeça, alguns dizem que não tolerava violência, assim como sua contraparte, mas nunca vi isso acontecer. Em nenhum dos nossos encontros. Por isso não consigo acreditar quando ele retira a mão do bolso revelando um holograma portátil.

\- Meu marido me mandou isso.

Uma imagem apareceu revelando um local em algum lugar pela cidade de Londres. Passando para cômodo no interior onde há uma imagem de um Cybermen preso. Após os esquemas de como se pode invadir. Então sumiu.

\- Ele quer que nós destruamos esse Cybermen.

\- Ou salvá-lo, pode ser um dos convertidos.

Pelo tom de voz acredito que ambos estamos na mesma sintonia enquanto isso.

\- Então temos que trabalhar juntos.

\- Não vejo necessidade, seja qual for esse lugar, eu consigo invadir e retirar o Cybermen com minha TARDIS. Não preciso da sua ajuda.

Vejo-o virando e indo na direção da saída quando o paro, segurando-o, sinto os músculos de seu braço se retesando levemente enquanto ele para e vira o seu rosto para mim.

\- Esse local é a Torchwood e eles estão preparados para lidar com Times Lordes, já haviam encontrado com Historiador antes. Vai precisar de mim.

\- E como sabe disso?

Balanço a cabeça de forma negativa, finalmente sabendo que dia é hoje, é onde meu futuro começa. Ou é o que as lendas dizem.

\- Acha mesmo que a River é a única que tem fontes pelo Universo?

Ele me encara por alguns segundos, acenando de maneira positiva enquanto caminhava para a saída, mesmo não olhando percebo que estamos sendo observados e sei quem é, mesmo assim não me viro. Ainda não posso cortar a cabeça dela.


	2. Chapter 2

Olho para o lado a escuridão do local tampa parcialmente a expressão do Doctor, deixando ainda mais sombrio, ao menos estou contente de não ser a Regeneração da Guerra. Sem perceber minha mão vai direto até o meu pescoço, acariciando o local onde ele havia me segurado enquanto apontava um vaporizador na minha barriga, uma das poucas vezes em toda a minha existência que senti real pavor. Essa arma é capaz de destruir todos os átomos de alguma coisa, isso inclui a mim a mesmo e por isso não consigo me sentir confortável, mas pouco posso fazer.

Por isso me concentro na cena a minha frente, os homens treinados para a segurança do local estão prestes a trocar de ronda se nossas observações estão corretas. Obviamente elas estão. Então basta esperar dez minutos para conseguirmos os protocolos de segurança, isso é claro é tudo contra o modo como Doctor age, por ele simplesmente nos materializamos ali dentro e lidamos com o Cybermen, contudo eles podem ter o supressor de tempo. Não tem como saber. Mesmo com uma TARDIS.

Retiro minha arma trocando de letal para adormecer, não desejo destruir a vida de ninguém, apenas as credencias para acessar o perímetro necessário. Aponto para minha frente e começo a caminhar em direção a entrada, no mesmo momento em que uma mulher aparece acompanhada de outro homem, rápido eu atiro duas vezes vendo-as cair, mas não chegar ao chão. Doctor as segura com a facilidade de um alienígena. Ele as arrasta até chegar perto de sua maquina, depositando-os no chão. Rápido ele retira as identificações me jogando uma.

Lisa. Esse nome me trás memórias que eu não consigo exatamente posicionar, ainda sim observo as feições da morena por alguns segundos, o suficiente para esquecer que o Doctor está atrás de mim.

\- Ela é a minha companheira de quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez.

\- A Cyberwoman.

Viro-me para observar o rosto grave e envelhecido do homem, pela primeira vez eu vejo algo diferente de loucura, raiva ou sarcasmo ali e isso me deixa meio desconcertado. É uma tristeza muito parecida com a que vejo em Historiador, mesmo que a origem seja diferente. Chego mais perto colocando a mão no ombro dele, fazendo-o olhar para mim.

\- Você fez tudo o que podia, ela virou uma lenda.

Seu aceno é imperceptível, enquanto ele se vira indo em direção a abertura colocando a chave do homem fazendo a porta deslizar, mal tenho tempo de correr em direção para conseguir passar. Sinto-me um tolo por confortar um dos Times Lordes mais perigosos do Universo, mas não consegui evitar aquela tristeza era muito profunda para não fazer nada.

Caminhando em silêncio, minha arma presa em minha mão, não sei o que eu posso encontrar no caminho e não quero ser pego despreparado. Sem qualquer motivo que reconheça, meu coração está acelerado em meu peito. Vejo que o holograma está nos guiando pelo labirinto de corredores que é aquele local, reconheço muitos dos armamentos e dos equipamentos ali, jogados sem qualquer consideração e não consigo evitar balançar a cabeça. Se acontecer alguma coisa seria um cataclismo total.

\- Fico imaginando se eles sabem para que sirvam metade dessas coisas.

Balanço minha cabeça em negação, enquanto chego mais perto de uma caixinha de música dos Drudalions.

\- Acha mesmo que se soubessem isso estaria perto disso?

Digo mostrando a caixinha de música, enquanto aponto para uma arma movida a som, qualquer sonido na freqüência certa seria o suficiente para explodir todo aquele local e quem sabe a cidade. Doctor faz uma careta movendo a arma para longe do pedestal da caixa de música, enquanto vira para mim de novo.

\- Tem razão.

Continuamos caminhando, evitando o máximo que pudermos cruzar com pessoas, usando o holograma para monitorar, mesmo que significasse pegar o caminho mais longe. A cada passo sinto meu coração ficar mais e mais acelerado, como se tivesse caminhando para uma armadilha. Mas também sinto que não tenho quaisquer motivos para fugir ou me desviar, já estive em uma situação como essa. Há muito tempo atrás. E isso me fez perder quase tudo.

Depois do que pareceu a noite toda, mas na verdade foram apenas algumas horas, sei disso porque tenho a mesma percepção de tempo que um Time Lorde, embora não venha com outras percepções que ficaria muito grato em possuir. Embora minha intuição seja bem mais aguçada e mais precisa de qualquer um deles. Chegamos até onde há uma marca no mapa, vejo que é um beco sem saída e quando me viro Doctor está me apontando um vaporizador.

Vejo algo passar pelos seus olhos pouco antes deles se tornou vazios de qualquer sentimento, ele chega perto apontando a arma para minha barriga. De repente sinto que estou em outro lugar, com a mesma arma apontada e até mesmo minha respiração está presa na minha garganta.

\- Respira Jones.

Consigo perceber que há um tom de preocupação da parte dele, mas não consigo me importar naquele momento, estou lutando para conseguir respirar e acabo sentindo o meu corpo deslizando para o chão, enquanto vejo o rosto de Doctor.

\- Por favor, Ianto. Você não pode morrer.

O desespero dele é real, será que ele esqueceu que eu não posso morrer? Ou será outra coisa? Não consigo realmente me importar, porque a escuridão já está me ganhando e acabo desmaiando.

-x-

Abro meus olhos para encontrar o Historiador parado na minha frente, sei que é um sonho porque estamos na sua TARDIS, ele está encostado no console e suas mãos estão dentro de seu casaco.

\- Temos pouco tempo, logo eles estarão dentro de sua mente e não posso permitir isso.

Pisco sem saber de quem ele está falando, mas também fico confuso de como ele está na minha mente, contudo há muita coisa que Historiador pode fazer e eu não consigo entender. Essa é só mais um delas.

\- Eu vou apagar sua mente, todo o seu conhecimento sobre mim. Vai sumir e não restará nada.

Isso me faz dá um passo para trás, um medo verdadeiro e profundo tomando conta de meu peito, enquanto meu coração acelera.

\- Você não pode me tirar à única coisa que eu possuo de verdade. Isso não é justo.

Ele me encara seus olhos repleto de dor e angustia quando chega mais perto de mim, sua mão pousando em meus ombros.

\- Eu sei que não é, mas eles não podem descobrir sobre mim e tudo o que fizemos juntos.

\- Vou te perder para sempre.

Vejo-o abaixando a cabeça de forma derrotada, por alguns segundos, seu aperto ficando mais forte.

\- Não vai, a história não pode ser modificada.

Eu não consigo controlar o riso amargo que saiu de meus lábios, nós dois sabemos que não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Quem irá impedir de alguém mudar o que passamos? Sinto as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

\- Eu prometo que você terá suas memórias de volta, Ianto.

\- Não acredito nas suas promessas, Historiador.

Meu coração dói quando vejo a dor nos olhos dele, mas é verdade, ele já mentiu para mim. Muitas vezes no passado.

\- Dessa vez eu vou cumprir.

Desvio meu olhar, enquanto sinto o calor subindo pelas minhas têmporas e não consigo controlar o grito que sai de minha garganta. Um rugido de dor e angustia.

-x-

A primeira coisa que sinto são minhas mãos presas, a madeira sob mim e o rosto de um homem que eu não conheço. Embora seus olhos me encarem com curiosidade e algo que parece arrependimento, alguma coisa dentro de mim não consegue acreditar nesses sentimentos. São verdadeiros de mais para ser verdade. Texto rapidamente a resistência das algemas, vendo que não será difícil me desvencilhar dela e fugir.

\- Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

A voz da mulher é séria enquanto eu ergo meus olhos encarando-a de maneira inexpressiva, consigo perceber que estou desarmado, não que isso seja um problema. Eu já estive em situações piores. Ainda sim o homem ao lado dela me preocupa realmente me preocupa, ele parece ser do tipo de pessoa que pode me matar com uma mão nas costas se julgo o vaporizador dele corretamente.

\- Queremos suas informações sobre o Historiador.

Deixo uma das minhas sobrancelhas se erguerem de maneira inquisitiva, não consigo me lembrar de nada que seja relacionado com essa pessoa. Por isso continuo em silêncio, embora não vejo qualquer motivo para dar a mulher o que ela quer, principalmente por me manter preso aqui.

\- Você não vai querer me obrigar a retirar essa informação à força.

Deixo um sorriso aparecer em meus lábios, quase como se a provocando a seguir em frente. Acredito que não há nada que ela possa fazer para me convencer a cooperar com ela, por isso simplesmente lhe encaro em desafio.

\- Isso não vai dá certo, ele não vai falar.

A voz do homem me dá arrepios, não do jeito correto, na verdade sinto o meu coração apertando como se houvesse garras ao redor dele. Não me lembro da ultima vez que isso ocorreu e não me sinto nenhum pouco confortável.

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Ele é um Agente do Tempo renegado, nada do que você tem aqui será o suficiente para fazê-lo falar.

Viro-me para o homem, que está me encarando com uma expressão fechada que não me dá qualquer dica, o que o torna um perigo ainda maior.

\- Você não sabe quem eu sou não é?

Algo no jeito em que ele me pergunta me diz que não é uma opção ficar em silêncio e por isso eu balanço a cabeça de forma negativa. Algo passa nos olhos dele de novo, rápido de mais para que eu possa registrar e então se vira indo em direção a saída.

\- Onde você vai?

\- Embora, eu já entreguei o que você queria. A partir de agora é problema seu.

\- Você não pode sair assim, eu ainda não te liberei.

Ele para no meio do caminho e vira-se olhando por cima do ombro, sua expressão é como uma tempestade a caminho. Vejo a mulher dando um passo para trás. Virou-se para frente saindo da sala com um som seco.

\- Então sou eu e você.

Ela se vira para mim e já estou com minhas mãos soltas, rodando as algemas com meu dedo, a expressão dela se torna perigosa. Embora parecesse muito mais uma criança irritada do que de fato alguém perigoso.

\- Vamos conversar de igual para igual e vejamos como podemos nos ajudar.

Vejo resignação nos olhos delas e me levanto quem sabe eu posso arrumar um emprego enquanto descubra onde estou e quando estou.

 


End file.
